dmygofandomcom-20200215-history
King's Title Cup
A tournament series put on by Chevalsky to crown the new King of Games. 1: Advent of the Duelist Single elimination 8-duelist knockout tournament. Quarterfinals #Martin the Warrior def. Joey Wheeler #Gaylord Focker def. Joaquin Phoenix Gearfried III #Seto Kaiba def. MAX Chaos #Rebecca Hawkins def. Zombie World Semifinals #Martin the Warrior def. Gaylord Focker #Rebecca Hawkins def. Seto Kaiba Finals #Rebecca Hawkins def. Martin the Warrior 2: Dark Carnival Single elimination 8-duelist knockout tournament. Life Points carry over from previous duels. Quarterfinals #Axel Brodie def. Marik Ishtar #Bandit Keith def. Monarch #Zane Truesdale def. Dark World #Dr. Crowler def. Bakura Semifinals #Bandit Keith def. Axel Brodie #Zane Truesdale def. Dr. Crowler Finals #Zane Truesdale def. Bandit Keith 3: Return of the Duelist Double elimination 8-duelist knockout tournament. Round 1 #Jaden Yuki def. Lord Dragon #Dino Steve def. Endymion #Lan Hikari def. Mokuba Kaiba #Sagi the Lightsworn def. Jerry Beans Man Losers' Bracket Round 1 #Lord Dragon def. Endymion #Jerry Beans Man def. Mokuba Kaiba Round 2 #Jaden Yuki def. Dino Steve #Sagi the Lightsworn def. Lan Hikari Losers' Bracket Round 2 #Lord Dragon def. Dino Steve #Jerry Beans Man def. Lan Hikari Round 3 #Jaden Yuki def. Sagi the Lightsworn Losers' Bracket Round 3 #Lord Dragon def. Jerry Beans Man Losers' Bracket Round 4 #Sagi the Lightsworn def. Lord Dragon Finals #Jaden Yuki def. Sagi the Lightsworn 4: Coliseum of the Dead 6-duelist Cibernetico. Cibernetico #Buster Blader def. Seto Kaiba/Mokuba Kaiba/Gaylord Focker/Martin the Warrior/Kenshin Himura 5: Power of the Duelist Single elimination 8-team tag tournament. Last two teams, partners duel each other in semifinals. Round 1 #Yugi Muto & Solomon Muto def. Seto Kaiba & Mokuba Kaiba #Misty & Knight def. Joey Wheeler & Chazz Princeton #Kenshin Himura & Sodom def. Marik Ishtar & Arcana #Arthur & Lord Dragon def. Martin the Warrior & Matthias the Warrior Quarterfinals #Yugi Muto & Solomon Muto def. Misty & Knight #Arthur & Lord Dragon def. Kenshin Himura & Sodom Semifinals #Yugi Muto def. Solomon Muto via forfeit #Arthur def. Lord Dragon Finals #Arthur def. Yugi Muto 6: Struggle of Chaos 8-duelist Cibernetico. Duelist with lowest life points eliminated at end of each round starting with round 2. Cibernetico #Seto Kaiba def. Dino Steve/Bakura/Dark World/Sea Emperor/Joey Wheeler/Murphy/MAX Chaos 7: Soul of the Duelist Single elimination 12-duelist knockout tournament with a triple threat for the finals. Quarterfinals #Joey Wheeler def. Ariel #Dr. Crowler def. Dark World #Bug Boy def. Yugi Muto #Andrea Queen def. Martin the Warrior #Atticus Rhodes def. Axel Brodie #Solomon Muto def. Camula Semifinals #Dr. Crowler def. Joey Wheeler #Bug Boy def. Andrea Queen #Solomon Muto def. Atticus Rhodes Finals Solomon Muto withdrew from the tournament and replaced himself with Yugi Muto. #Yugi Muto def. Bug Boy/Dr. Crowler 8: Corridor of the Dead 5-stage gauntlet. Participants ranked by stage made it to and opponent's life points left. Stages *Stage I: Damien Draco *Stage II: Tetsu Ushio *Stage III: Tania *Stage IV: Camula *Stage V: Chevalsky Participants #Celina] (Stage V 0 LP) #Dr. Crowler (Stage II 6600 LP) #Monarch (Stage II 6800 LP) #Axel Brodie (Sage I 5800 LP) *Hun (Stage I 8000 LP) King's Title Cup Single elimination 8-duelist tournament composed of the 8 tournament winners. Quarterfinals #Rebecca Hawkins def. Seto Kaiba #Jaden Yuki def. Yugi Muto #Buster Blader def. Arthur #Zane Truesdale def. Celina Semifinals #Jaden Yuki def. Rebecca Hawkins #Zane Truesdale def. Buster Blader Finals #'Jaden Yuki def. Zane Truesdale'